


Baby It’s Cold Outside

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fire mention, Huddling For Warmth, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, fire alarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: The blaring fire alarm at two in the morning definitely disrupted Peter’s sleep.Although he wasn’t alone. His entire dorm building had to evacuate into the freezing cold, bleary eyed and yawning.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Baby It’s Cold Outside

The blaring fire alarm at two in the morning definitely disrupted Peter’s sleep.

Although he wasn’t alone. His entire dorm building had to evacuate into the freezing cold, bleary eyed and yawning.

They all gathered on the field across from the building, murmurs asking why it had happened at all. No one smelled smoke. Nothing seemed to be burning.

Peter was shivering violently, only dressed in shorts and a tank top and without a jacket or anything. It would have been cold for normal person standards, but his powers made it almost impossible to thermoregulate. So he really was just freezing to death as they waited. Until-

“Hey, loser,” Michelle greeted, teeth chattering. She was wrapped up tightly in a big blanket that Peter thought looked perfect.

“H-h-hey,” he said back, trembling. “Does anyone know what’s going on?”

“Nope.” She watched him. “Let’s cut the small talk, want to share?” She asked, nodding to the blanket around her. “You look cold.”

He nodded quickly. “Oh, please.”

She opened the blanket, inviting him into the warmth which he gratefully snuggled into. “Now, this is a one time thing. Just so you don’t die or anything. I’m probably never going to let you this close ever again.”

Peter laughed softly. “Sou-sounds good, MJ.”

She smiled a little, keeping the blanket tight around them. “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
